Finally A Proud Father
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mettaton becomes a father to a young infant girl. Sequel to "Underneath The Glamor, There's A Caring Heart". Done as a request for Yaoifan9195. :)


**Yaoifan9195 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Monica.**

 **A/N: This story is the sequel to "Underneath The Glamor, There's a Caring Heart". :)**

* * *

 **Finally A Proud Father**

Mettaton signed the last of the adoption papers. "Thank you so much," he said to the director of the orphanage. "I've been waiting for this day for a while."

The lady director smiled. "I can see that," she said and looked at the paperwork. "Well, it looks like everything is in order and everything checks out with you, so I'd say your ready to take your new daughter home. Just curious, what are you going to name her?"

The robot star smiled. "Monica," he said.

"That's a lovely name," the lady director said as she stood up. "Well, let's get Monica ready to go."

Mettaton followed her to the nursery, where four-month-old Monica was in her crib, taking a nap. The robot looked at his new daughter with a smile. "My little Monica," he said softly.

"Go ahead. You can pick her up," the director said.

Reaching in carefully, he scooped the little girl up into his arms. She woke up slightly, but then seeing it was him, she let out a happy coo and settled right back down into his arms, falling asleep again. "Aww, look at that," one of the nurses said. "She feels safe with him."

Mettaton felt emotions welling up in him as he held his new daughter in his arms, smiling as he watched her sleep. He couldn't wait to show her to his family and friends, who would no doubt love Monica as he did. Accepting the gifts of clothes, diapers, and other baby things from the staff, he thanked them graciously. While he did have everything for his new daughter at his house, their gifts were both thoughtful and appreciated. Going to the limo, his driver loaded up the gifts while he strapped his daughter into her car seat, deciding to sit in the back with her.

Back at his mansion, Mettaton felt his emotions well up again. "I'm a father," he said softly, looking at his little girl, who was still sleeping soundly. "I hope she likes her new crib."

Going upstairs, he went to his daughter's new room and smiled. It was painted a soft baby blue with some white here and there. The changing table, dresser, rocking chair, and crib all had the cutest starry themes, making him smile again as he look his daughter out of her carrier and placed her in her new crib. She opened her eyes briefly and whimpered. "Shh, Daddy's here, sweetheart," he said soothingly, rubbing her back gently. "I'm right here."

She settled down when she heard his voice and he smiled, seeing her fall back asleep. "Sweet dreams, little one. You're going to have many visitors when you wake up."

As Monica napped, Mettaton put his new daughter's things away and selected the most adorable dress for her to wear when everyone came. He had invited them all to dinner to come meet his new daughter and everyone had accepted. Frisk had been especially excited to meet her new cousin that she had heard so much about.

Soon, he heard a knock on the door and opened it to find the skeleton brothers and Frisk. "Come on in," he said with a smile. "How are you four?"

"We're doing well, Mettaton," Papyrus said.

"And congratulations on being a new father," Gaster said.

"How does it feel?" Sans asked.

"Honestly, it feels wonderful," Mettaton replied. "Though...I am a little nervous."

He lowered her voice. "The orphanage director told me that Monica is four months old, but when she came to the orphanage a couple months ago, she was underfed and very sick. It took a month for her to get well and gain back some weight, but her health is still fragile. They gave me some special medicine to put in her food, but I'm worried that she'll get sick again."

Frisk and the skeletons felt horrified at hearing little Monica had been through such abuse and at such a tender age. "How does she react when you hold her?" Gaster asked.

"She seems to be alright when I hold her, but I think she's fearful that I won't be there for her if she needs me," the robot said.

Just then, a baby's cry came from the baby monitor that Mettaton had Alphys build into his system for his daughter. "One moment," he said and went up to his daughter's room. She was crying rather harshly, something that worried him and he gently picked her up. "Daddy's here, little one," he soothed.

Little Monica continued crying, but the volume had decreased a little. Mettaton changed Monica's diaper, to which the little one calmed down a bit more, but was still upset. Dressing her in the light pink dress with stars on it, he took her downstairs and got her a bottle. As she began feeding, she calmed down. "Goodness, you must be very hungry," he said, holding her carefully as he walked back to the living room where his guests were, giving them an apologetic look. "Sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize, Metta," Sans said, calling the robot by his nickname. "It comes with being a dad."

Mettaton gave him a grateful look as they all cooed at the little one, who gazed at them and seemingly shrank back against Mettaton, who gave her a reassuring look. "These are your uncles and cousin, Monica," he said. "They won't hurt you."

For a baby, she still looked unsure, to which the robot had an idea as he gave her a second bottle. "Sans, you can do tricks with your magic, right?" He asked.

"Yes?" Sans said, wondering what his friend had in mind.

"Could you...do a trick for Monica?"

Understanding dawned on the skeletons' faces and on Frisk's face and Sans activated his blue magic. "Bros, what do you say to a light show?" The short skeleton suggested.

Gaster's purple magic and Papyrus' orange magic answered his question and the mixture of the three magics created quite a light show. Monica's light brown eyes were wide as she watched the colors spin gently over her and she actually reached up to try and touch it. When she did, the magic sent a pleasant feeling to her and she cooed happily, finishing her milk and Mettaton burped her before letting her see the colorful magics again. "Look at that," he said with a smile.

Little Monica was reaching both hands towards the magics and not only did she let out more happy cooing, but also some giggles. Frisk came close and Monica looked at her curiously, as if wondering if Frisk had any magic. The young girl smiled. "Hi, Monica," she said softly.

The baby reached for her and Frisk let her hold one of her fingers, which made them all smile. The doorbell then rang and Mettaton, deciding to take a chance, gave Monica to Sans, who nodded as he accepted her. To their relief, she was content and found Sans' hoodie to be very interesting and she began snuggling into the soft material. Gaster chuckled.

"She may have just decided to use Sans as a bed," he said jokingly as Papyrus smiled.

"At least she's not afraid," Mettaton said. "That's one thing I've been worried about."

"Well, then, let's show Monica that she doesn't have to be afraid of her new family," Sans said.

Mettaton went to the door and let in Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, and Toriel, who congratulated him and were instantly in awe of baby Monica, who looked at them curiously before reaching up. Papyrus actually let out a chuckle. "I think she's curious if they can do what we did earlier," he said.

"Seems like it," Gaster said.

"What did you guys do?" Undyne asked.

"We gave our new niece a magic show," Sans said, demonstrating with his blue magic.

Seeing how the little one was curious, the four new arrivals looked at Mettaton, who nodded his approval.

Taking a deep breath, Undyne activated her green magic, being careful that it didn't land on the little one. Alphys joined in with her yellow magic and Monica reached up towards the magics, giggling as they gave her a pleasant feeling again. Toriel smiled. "I get it," she said. "The magics must be giving Monica a happy feeling because they are being used to entertain her. And by reaching for them, she's not only curious, but senses that if the magics are safe, then the person creating them won't hurt her."

"I believe you're right, my dear," Asgore said.

The doorbell rang and Mettaton let Grillby in, who apologized for being late as the restaurant had had a large crowd that evening. The robot forgave him easily, knowing that sometimes closing time at a restaurant or concert could take longer than planned. When Grillby also saw the combined magics, he chuckled. "It seems all little ones are curious about magic," he said.

Mettaton nodded. "It's helping Monica realize she doesn't have to be afraid," he said as he told Grillby what he had learned. The fire monster was shocked to learn of the little one's abuse and his fire turned red for a moment.

"I hope those monsters are put away for harming such an innocent child," he said.

"I was informed they are in prison," the robot said. Monica cooed happily and they turned to find the little one was impressed with the fire magic. "Show her your magic, Grillby."

The fire monster joined Toriel and Asgore with his fire and the combined fire magic delighted Monica.

Mettaton watched with a smile, happy to see his new daughter was comfortable around her new family and later that night, as he was rocking her to sleep, he smiled to himself, glad to finally be a proud father to his little Monica.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
